When Inuyasha meets Yu Yu Hakusho
by IYHero-7330
Summary: One day the inuyasha group came to a village, when inuyasha get mad and attacks them one person stops him. Yusuke's team came to the aid of a sprit detective in the fudual era. When Naraku attacks there is only one person to stop him. R/R!
1. To the past

A/N: Ok now I'm writing an YYH and IY crossover! (Inuyasha Truth or Dare doesn't count). It probably is confusing because my cousin helped me think this story up. The rating will be for cussing and violence.  
  
Ian: I don't like this story. Hero: No way your backing down now! James: Your Playing Ow. Asshole. Hero: Don't tell them until the end of the chapter ok? James: whatever Hero: Ian watch him while I go get a rabies shot. He drooled on me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this fic!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled helplessly. He heard her and Sango but he couldn't see them.  
  
"Kagome! Sango! Shippo?!" Miroku called hoping to find them. Suddenly Inuyasha felt a blow come to his nose and blood flowed out freely. He tried to sniff the air but only smelt his blood. He couldn't see with all of the smoke and dust around him. The village had caught on fire when they were battling a demon that attacked them when he got mad when everyone looked at him like he was a freak. He heard a sound and swung his sword in that direction.  
  
"Hn. Pathetic can't see nor smell. Some people make hanyou's look like a disgrace. An unfair fight yes. Your insulting all hanyous' and trespassing," A cold voice said to Inuyasha. All of a sudden Inuyasha was knocked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yusuke's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke sighed he finally got some time off from fighting demons. Though it was sorta boring.  
  
"Yusuke!!!" Botan screamed.  
  
"Gah!!!" was all Yusuke said as he fell out of his chair.  
  
" I didn't mean to scare you" Botan said "I want you to meet me in the park in a hour."  
  
" Huh? Wait Botan!" Yusuke yelled as she smiled and flew off on her oar. He just shrugged his shoulders. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Botan sit in the park waiting.  
  
"When is he gonna get here?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Sorry I took so long, I was busy with issues going on in the past," Koenma said.  
  
"The past?" Everyone but Koenma and Botan asked.  
  
"Yes the past." Koenma said. After a while of explaining about how they've been doing research about a girl named Kagome, and how she can travel between a certain time in the past and her current time. They also said that they made one sprit detective in the feudal era.  
  
"So why do you need us?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I need you guys to help her with a demon that has been terrorizing her land, actually her lord lands," Koenma replied.  
  
"Her," Yusuke asked with disbelieve," no wonder you need help"  
  
"She's stronger and more skilled than you think." Koenma said  
  
"Koenma! KOENMA!" a guy shouted with black hair with two strips of blonde through it. He was well muscled and had a halo over his head. He wore clothes like Hiei except they were blue. He had light yellow stripes one on each cheek and a white star on his forehead. And his eyes were light blue.  
  
"What is it Ian?" Koenma asked worried.  
  
"I can no longer stand around and watch Jessie get hurt. She begged for help I could only try so much before I get too tired. I can only do so much since I'm dead." Ian yelled.  
  
"What!" Botan shrieked, " You mean Jessie BEGGED for HELP? Why didn't you help her?"  
  
"He can only do so much since he's a sprit guide, he can do a few good things but then again he's dead and can't push his sprit strength too much." Kurama replied speaking for the first time that day.  
  
"Then why does he bother?" Hiei asked  
  
" Because he actually cares unlike you." Kuwabara replied. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dungeon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Huh, where am I? Inuyasha asked warily.  
  
"None of your business," a harsh voice snapped. Before Inuyasha could blink he was out cold again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sprit World~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Ok so this is the portal you created?" Kurama asked while studding it carefully.  
  
"Yes, it is important that you carry this pendant with you at ALL times." Koenma said holding up a silver coin with a dragon on it.  
  
"I'll hold this stupid thing since I can protect it better than anybody here." Hiei said coldly. All of a sudden a very beat up Ian appeared.  
  
"Oh no, Jessie will kill me when she comes here if she dies. That means I'll die for the forth time." Ian said nervously.  
  
"WHAT YOU LEFT HER ALONE BATTLING THAT DEMON!!!" Koenma shouted.  
  
"No the demon left when she used her special power against him, he'll be back tomorrow though." Ian replied.  
  
'Please hold on Jessie I'm sending help' Koenma thought with a look of distress on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DUNGEON~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey are you awake?" Jessie asked. "Or are you unconscious still?"  
  
"Huh? Umm yea. Ow my head hurts," Inuyasha, said confused.  
  
"Good, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Inuyasha. Who are you?"  
  
"Jessie guard of the northern lands, head commander in the army, protector of that village you were attacking, I had to stop you."  
  
"Feh, you were just lucky cause you used tricks."  
  
"Luck is when you get a second chance at life when you die protecting your friends, not defeating a hanyou."  
  
" When you die your dead. You never come back unless you sprit is born into a child when they are brought into this world, now show yourself and quit hiding in the shadows of this dungeon." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sprit world~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Are you guys ready yet?" asked a VERY annoyed Koenma.  
  
"Yea yea, lets go before the toddler as a fit." Yusuke said annoyed as well.  
  
" Ok off you go to the past! GOOD LUCK YUSUKE, KUWABARA, KURAMA, AND HIEI!" Botan yelled while shoving them through the portal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FUEDAL ERA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ow, that was weird." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Hn. I don't like the looks off that demon over there. Even if he is a guard to that castle he could hurt you two." Hiei said mad. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DUNGEON~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jessie! Intruders!" one of the guards yelled.  
  
" Damn, how the hell did they get here? Oh well I'll deal with you later."  
  
"Hey guard let me down off of this wall!"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Feh" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OUTSIDE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Who are you?!" Jessie yelled  
  
"We should be asking you that," Yusuke said.  
  
"I'm the guard of ALL of the northern lands how fare you say that you WILL pay!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok if some of you haven't guess it already. I'm playing Jessie couse that's my real name and I act like that with our property. Please review!  
  
Signing Out ~~~Hero~~~ 


	2. The battle and the kit

A/N: I'm tired and bored. So I'm updating. Oh in the last chapter 'fare' it was supposed to be 'dare'. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer: I Own nothing in this story except for my character. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh were so afraid," Kuwabara said sarcastically.  
  
"You should be."  
  
"I'll battle her." Hiei said calmly.  
  
"Your kidding me only one fighter of course he does have something odd about him, but I can put my finger on it."  
  
"Please like you can defeat Hiei."  
  
"Shut up Yusuke"  
  
"You guys are boring. I could leave and it would be days before you notice."  
  
"Hn. Prove your point. Prove to us that you are stronger that me."  
  
"I will, but as a guard I have to wait until you attack first." Everyone shot an icy glare at Jessie.  
  
"Fine I will. HIYA DIE YOU. HUH?" 'Where did she go?'  
  
"POISON SUNBEAM CLAW!"  
  
"UH. very good you hit me"  
  
"What did you think I was going to do? Miss you?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"JESSIE-SAMA! THAT INUYASHA GUY HAS ALLIES CAUSE THEY'RE ATTACKING!"  
  
"What the fuck is this why am I getting attacked every time I start a battle. Damn! I surrender I'll have a servant show you our quarters and the hospital room."  
  
When Jessie gets to the front of the castle she sees a monk, a demon exterminator, a miko, a cat demon, and a kitsune. They were attacking the villagers this was a demon village so she sat there and watched this and was amazed to see that they were doing very well. She saw the Kitsune he was hiding behind a bush trembling very badly. She got a brilliant idea. She moved silently and snuck up be hind him and she slowly reached out and grabbed him. She took off towards the castle.  
  
When she got there she went to the dungeon and set him down. He was scared to death and didn't move she looked closely at him and laughed.  
  
"Shippo is that you? I can smell you so. GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!"  
  
"HELLO YOU ASSHOLE SOME PEOPLE HAVE SENSITIVE HEARING HERE!"  
  
"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A FUCK! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE!"  
  
" YOU COULD OF ASKED!"  
  
"I DID YOU JUST RAN OFF!"  
  
Out of the shadows came Jessie she had light brown hair that came to her shoulders, she had a dark blue kimono on that looked like Inuyasha's except her pants were different cause she didn't tie them to her ankles. She had red eyes that had blue and gold specks in them. She has snow-white dog-ears on her head and a snow-white tail. Inuyasha decided to use his nose that was working again. He smelt wolf demon, dog demon, and human! She was a hanyou mutt.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Shippo exclaimed. "Come out of your trance!"  
  
"Yea what are you staring at?"  
  
"Hey, Jessie I believe, you're the person we need to talk to." Yusuke said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Aren't you a sprit detective?"  
  
"Yea why?"  
  
"Give up demon! You'll never live to steal Shippo and Inuyasha and get away with it." Kagome shouted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm Tired I've been staying up all night this week watching Inuyasha. I'll continue soon. Please Review!!!  
  
Signing Out  
  
~~~Hero~~~ 


	3. Jessie's Past part 1

A/N: Ok I might not update again until I get 3 more reviews if I feel like it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer: I Own nothing except the characters that I made up in this fic. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh great now my life is gonna be in a living hell when my brother gets back" Jessie said rubbing her head. " Why did you do that? Do you want to make my life hell I'm just doing my job."  
  
"You stole my pup and Inuyasha," Kagome stated through gritted teeth. "I can't let you get away with that."  
  
"How do you and him. If his your is mother. He's the father. How the hell do you get a kit out of a dog demon and a human?" Jessie asked trying to figure it out.  
  
Kagome blushed a deep color of red Miroku laughed with a very perverted grin which earned him about 6 lumps on his head from Sango. "N-n-n-no I'm he's my adopted son." Kagome stuttered.  
  
"Oh, umm sorry, but I needed to get you guys here somehow but I didn't think you would knock down the dungeon wall." Jessie said while picking up Shippo and hading him to Kagome and pulling a key out of her kimono sleeve and unchained Inuyasha.  
  
" Who are you any way?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I'm Jessie if you want any more details into what I do ask someone else because I said it twice today and am getting tired of it," Jessie said looking at the crowed before continuing, " Who are you guys?"  
  
" Sorry how rude can I be," Miroku stated bowing down, " I am Miroku, the person to my right is Sango, and the person to my left is Kagome, I believe Inuyasha had already introduced himself."  
  
"Yea that he did." Jessie watching Miroku warily as he walk towards her.  
  
"So what do you exactly do that Inuyasha got the pleasure of hearing about, or experiencing." he said wiggling his eyebrows. Which resulted of him on the ground unconscious.  
  
"He's SUPPOSED to be a priest right?"  
  
"Half of the time" Sango said sweat dropping.  
  
"Oh, umm well you guys can stay for a while, I have other guest and they have a few questions for me. Lady Yuri? Will you show these people to their rooms? I'll have a servant show you the springs and give you some clean kimonos to wear. I must be off." Jessie said bowing down to her guests and started up the stairs.  
  
"Hey you FINALLY came," Kuwabara said, "we thought you got lost."  
  
"Hn. All guys are the same stupid and clueless." Jessie said while pinning him up against the wall. "Do you want to die quick or slowly? I'm being nice by letting choose."  
  
"Um I-I-I-I-I"  
  
"I thought so. Now what did you want to talk about umm Yusuke I think?"  
  
"Yea might as well tell you the rest of our names. the idiot that you are scaring the shit out of is Kuwabara. The person to my left is Hiei. And the person on his left is Kurama."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Lady Jessie" Kurama said while bowing down.  
  
"Don't do that. And you guys can call me Jessie." she said while dropping Kuwabara on the ground.  
  
"Ok, we are sorry for fighting you earlier today, but we were not sure if you were the person we were looking for or not." Kurama said smiling.  
  
"Yea I hope I didn't injure Hiei to badly."  
  
"Trust me he'll be fine" Yusuke said while smiling at her too. "Yea so you're the all famous sprit detective of the feudal era. Well I hope our strange clothes don't confuse you."  
  
"I've seen your world wore it's stupid clothes and learned about it's technologies. The thing is will you get confused with our clothes and our ways of life?" Jessie said while she sniffed the air and got a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Hiei said with pure disgust in his voice that this hanyou could hit him with one try that attack numbed his arm and upper back.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude but you guys stink." Jessie said while growling at Hiei.  
  
"You do too," Kuwabara said, "you don't have great skills either."  
  
"No, I mean I can smell you guys from over here." Jessie said while covering her nose.  
  
"Oh come on we don't smell that bad." Yusuke said while sniffing the air.  
  
" I have a demon nose I could smell you fifty feet away." She said while calling a servant over to show them to the springs she noticed Miroku walking around and decided to talk to him.  
  
"Hey why are you down here? I'd expect you to be resting in your room. A lot of visitors rest after they travel here." Jessie said while smiling.  
  
"I would be but. I kinda got lost while searching for that one person because she took my clothes and I want them back." he replied while smiling back. Jessie looked at him and noticed that his clothes were different, not to different they were blue and black but made out of silk.  
  
"Yea umm." Jessie said while sniffing the air, "your room is this way." she walked over to the stair and looked up to the floors above her and jumped up then remembered that he was human so she landed back on the floor and walked up the stairs with Miroku.  
  
"So your brother is the owner of this castle and the northern lands?"  
  
"Yea he inherited the lands from my father."  
  
"So why are you the protector shouldn't you be treated better?"  
  
"No I told my brother that I would lead his army and that I would protect his villages."  
  
"Oh, so are you single or do you have a relationship?"  
  
"You are an idiot."  
  
"Thank You, and you are a beautiful hybrid"  
  
"Yea right."  
  
"How many swords do you carry?"  
  
"Two when I'm at the castle, one any other time. Here's your room." She bowed to him and walked off. She was walking around when she walked into someone. "Gomen, I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"I should be sorry for not paying attention either." Kurama said while smiling at her.  
  
"So you are a Kitsune?"  
  
"Sorta, I had to be born into a human body in order to save my life."  
  
"Oh. Well it's better than being a hanyou hybrid. Which sucks because they treat you worse than they treat a hanyou." "But you are stronger than normal hanyous you have two different demon bloods and a respect for the human heart."  
  
"Yea right like I care about humans. They just treated me worse than the other hanyou's when I was a little kid."  
  
"Now your normal like the rest of us, you shouldn't put your self down, you're a great person."  
  
"Please Kurama your gonna make me barf" Yusuke said laughing, " Your not suppose to fall for your team member." When Yusuke said that Kurama turned an interesting color of red, a mix between anger and embarrassment.  
  
"Why you." Kurama shouted while staring to run after Yusuke who was laughing his ass off. "THAT'S THE LAST TIME I TELL YOU ANYTHING!" Jessie scratched the back of her head and mouth the words 'run like hell.' Yusuke nodded his head and ran faster than he was moving before and he saw a blue streak go by him. When he reached the end he jumped off the rail only to be caught be Jessie who was floating above the 10 foot drop to the bottom.  
  
"You. Can. Fly." Yusuke said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yea and you can't" Jessie said jokingly at Yusuke as they landed on the ground.  
  
"Gee thanks for making me feel better," Yusuke said nervously as Kurama landed next to her.  
  
"I can't believe you would say that in FRONT OF HER!" Kurama started to say calmly then started to yell.  
  
"WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING ALL OF A SUDDEN I HAVE DEMON EARS HERE PERSON RIGHT HERE SENSITVE HEARING! Oh Kurama you just said that in front of me too, and up there you said something that you would probably regret because I heard you." Jessie said has Kurama turned red again from embarrassment.  
  
"Stupid humans can't keep a secret." Hiei said with disgust. ' how can Kurama be stupid, she did not even try to but still hit me.' he had a look of disgust on his face every time he looked at her he didn't notice that he was staring at her.  
  
"Not all humans are stupid, you got to give some credit to a few like my mother." Jessie said snapping Hiei back into reality.  
  
"That's a demon weakness, you should never fall in love, especially with a human" Hiei stated with disgust. ' I was wondering where she got her human from, but then where did she get the dog demon from?' "Umm hn, where did ya get the dog demon from?" all of a sudden Jessie started to growl really loud.  
  
"Someone raped my mother, I have yet to figure out who it is. I have a disgrace in my blood line."  
  
"What kind of idiot rapes someone else's mate?" Yusuke asked looking at Hiei to Kurama then back to Jessie.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I bored and tired so I'm gonna go to sleep. I want 3 more reviews. I'm having some major writers block right now.  
  
Signing Out  
  
~~~Hero~~~ 


	4. Author's Note

A/N: Sorry for not updating but I need a place where I can find Japanese translations. If anyone knows where I can get those please tell me where in your review the faster I get these translations the faster I will post my other chapters. Thank you for your lovely reviews. Like I said the faster I get these translations the faster I'll post my other chapters!  
  
Thanks  
  
Signing Out ~~~Hero~~~ 


End file.
